


Would Have Been Fantastic

by Eldabe



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George would have been a fantastic father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Have Been Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> _Would Have Been Fantastic_ was originally posted on my livejournal here.

George would have been a fantastic father.

It might surprise some of the people who knew him. George could be impulsive and forgetful, and when he was on the bridge he could get so wrapped up in his work that he would snap and growl at any interruptions. But the man was a big teddy bear, and she knew Jimmy would have had George twisted around his chubby little finger within minutes of being born.

Had they all had the chance, of course.

George would have taught Jim baseball in the recreation rooms, and would have gotten all the senior staff to play the bases. George would have made ice cream - _real_ ice cream - in the coolant sector of the engines with contraband milk and synthesized sugar, because the replicator could only do chocolate and vanilla and George's favorite flavor was always rocky road. George would have read all the bedtime stories, and would have popped right out of bed at the first sign of Jim fussing or crying at night, and George would have brought Jim onto the bridge to sit in the captain's chair and play Space Cowboys, because that was the type of person George was.

And she would have been the organized one, with schedules and guidebooks and plans, and she would have taught Jim trans-matter mathematics and 15th century Vulcan poetry, and everything would have balanced out. She would be the boring one, but it would be okay because George would have planned a surprise picnic in the laundry control room just like he did the week after she told him she was pregnant, whispered in the dark after she came back from her shift and minutes before he had to rush out to his.

So George really would have been a fantastic father, really.

But now she's back on Earth, where the gravity is ever-so-slightly too strong, and the sun blazes down on the back of her space-pale neck, and Jimmy is crying, _crying_ all the time, and she wants schedules and order and climate-control and _George_ , it's George she wants with his bright smile and his bright future and his bright, sparkling eyes.

And even while she picks Jimmy up and pats his back and makes shushing noises at him, (because that's what George would do) she's craning her neck back, watching the space stations and shuttles twinkling in the night sky alongside the stars.


End file.
